


Four Times Snape Didn’t Use Protection and One Time He Did

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has a disappointing sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Snape Didn’t Use Protection and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world. I don’t make any money from this.
> 
> Weekly challenge: four times he did/one time he did not
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

Was it a bad sign that the first thing that popped into his head when they had learned silencing charms in class was to use one on his bed at night? Lily was so good at charms, and he pictured her waving her wand and saying the words along with him. The image of her froze in his mind as he slithered out of his clothes and took his cock in hand. Once in a while he woke up from sleep in the morning to find it hard. But otherwise, the only thing that made him hard was thinking about Lily. He pulled and turned his face into his pillow like normal to smother his breaths and the strangled moan that would soon come. Then he remembered the spell and just let everything out. His back arched and come came spilling out. And he cried out, her name on his lips, sweat on his brow. It might take another five years to convince her of his worth, but he knew in the end she would be his.   
  
*  
  
Was it a bad sign that this made him hard? Granted, he’d been wearing the cock ring for days, only allowed to touch his cock to piss, but the Death Eaters’ games definitely seemed to be getting to him. When one pulled him close and smacked his arse with a paddle, Snape found himself clinging to the man for support. He loved the feeling of the man’s arm around him, holding him in a way no one had ever cared to before. When his father had beat him, it hadn’t felt like this, that was for sure. Another Death Eater knelt before him, masked so he wouldn’t get a face full of Snape’s seed when Snape finally came. The tongue worked on his cock while the paddle warmed his behind. And then there were the hands sliding down his body, brushing over the sensitive skin. And the lips on his face, kissing lips and chin and cheek and temple. Overcome with the sensations, Snape came and wondered why it had taken him so long to sign up for this.  
  
*  
  
Was it a bad sign that he had to be the last staff member to leave the table at each meal? True, it was horribly tedious chatting with whoever sat next to him, making small talk until he alone remained and then having to race to the dungeons so as not to be late for class. But he could hardly stand up and show everyone the way his cock was standing. He had hated James Potter and Sirius Black with such a passion when growing up. He’d thought he’d hated Remus Lupin along with them, but now it turned out that what he actually wanted was to be inside the werewolf, to take him, to tame him. Spending a whole meal watching Remus eat sensually, bite by bite, drove Snape mad. He couldn’t exactly tell the man in order to do something about it either, so he found himself in the staff restroom after every meal, wanking hurriedly. But trying to get it out of his system only drove home the fact that he wanted this man so badly.   
  
*  
  
Was it a bad sign that wanking didn’t even make him smile anymore? It was just something he had to do for his body. He had learned not to expect anything and had trained himself not to imagine anyone. Nothing he ever imagined worked out well; it only broke him that much more. He would never bother with it if his body did not regularly demand it. When he got hard, he dealt with it by finding the nearest shower or bathroom and stroking himself clinically until he came, leaning against the wall and mentally calling himself every hurtful name he could think of. This was nothing more than a physical weakness for a man who should have been better, beyond.   
  
*  
  
It wasn’t a bad sign that he wanted to come home every evening instead of working late at the Apothecary shop like he used to. It wasn’t a bad sign that all day he thought about what to fix them for dinner. It wasn’t a bad sign that the first thing he did upon waking was kiss the man lying beside him just so that the man would wake and open those amazing green eyes. After a lifetime of disappointment, of being used on so many levels and on so many ways, he had finally found happiness with the person he’d thought least likely for that once upon a time. But when he was in Harry Potter’s arms, when he was snuggled up to Harry, when he felt Harry slide inside him, it was as if that was where he had always been meant to be. Harry was a caring, considerate lover who always took precautions during sex, even when it was spontaneous. Snape had never felt protected or safe like this, not even when he was he was wanking alone.


End file.
